


brakebills (aka dean winchester is given a magical scholarship)

by inkedroses



Series: dean winchester is a magician [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brakebills (The Magicians), Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Has Magic, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester in Drag, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, F/M, Fillory (The Magicians), Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Kids Cottage (The Magicians), Supernatural/The Magicians (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedroses/pseuds/inkedroses
Summary: mourning the loss of his brother Sam (he's fine, he just ran away), Dean Winchester is transported to Brakebills, a magical school for magicians.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: dean winchester is a magician [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	brakebills (aka dean winchester is given a magical scholarship)

When Sam ran away for college, Dean felt like his entire purpose in life was shattered. Ever since his mom died when he was four, his sole responsibility was to take care of Sam. 

“Watch Sammy.”  
“Make sure nothing bad happens to Sammy.”  
“You’re hungry? Did Sammy eat?”  
“Go find Sammy and don’t come back until you do.” 

His mantras, his reason for living.

Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Protect Sammy. Feed Sammy. Take care of Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sam—

And now he’s gone and Dean is in the middle of a quarter life crisis at the mere age of 22 (even though he thinks the quarter of his life was at 10 or 15, not this late since he was probably halfway to death anyways). Never gone to college, didn’t even finish high school, and hated what he did for a living because every time someone died on a hunt, he burned up from the inside. He still had nightmares about not being able to save a teenage girl when he was only 13 for fucksake. 

It wasn’t a good life. But somebody had to do it. Somebody had to do it. 

Despite how many times he told himself that as he chopped off the head of a vampire who was barely 16 and hadn’t even had his first kiss yet but he had to because the kid couldn’t control it. 

And now he was in the middle of a field somewhere in Montana of all fucking places at 5:30 in the morning with half a bottle of scotch and staring at the stars which is the gayest shit he has ever done besides wear pink underwear.

Wait no that wasn’t right, it was sunny and green. Montana is dead and dark at 5:30. He sprung up, glancing hurriedly around with the poise of a drunken goose, seeing a deserted college campus that was—was that the Empire State building behind all those clouds?


End file.
